Rosabella
by Loli et Myra du Cheshire
Summary: C'est bien connu, Rosalie a toujours détesté Bella. Ou alors, peut-être pas... Rated M


**Rating : M**

**Genre : Romance/Lemon**

**Pairing : Rosalie/Bella, mais vous deviez un peu vous en douter en voyant le titre**

**Disclaimer : On se contente d'animer les personnages créés par Stephenie Meyer**

**Note des auteures : Écrit du point de vue de Bella, il faut bien rester fidèle au livre**

* * *

**Rosabella**

* * *

Je descendis de la voiture d'Edward en profitant des quelques rayons de soleil qui venaient mourir sur mon visage.

Malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi il faisait encore plutôt beau, et assez chaud pour que je puisse porter un chemisier sans trembler de froid. C'était une de ces rares journées où Forks était épargnée par les lourds nuages de pluie qui occupaient d'habitude le ciel, et la météo à elle-seule suffisait à me donner le sourire.

- Mademoiselle.

C'est vrai que le superbe éphèbe qui m'accompagnait jouait lui aussi un rôle dans mon bonheur.

Avec une moue amusée, il me tendit son bras pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture, et je le saisis avec empressement. La plupart du temps, j'évitai de faire des mouvements trop brusques ou trop passionnés quand j'étais en sa compagnie ; malgré la complicité qui s'était établie entre nous, je n'oubliais pas que je devais rester prudente. Seulement, parfois, ça devenait vraiment difficile.

Je me laissai guider sur l'allée qui menait jusqu'à son immense demeure. Ce soir, je dormais chez lui. Encore une perspective qui me donnait le sourire. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte, et je ne pus que sourire devant cette nouvelle manifestation de ses manières à la fois vieux-jeu et tellement adorables.

J'avançai comme sur un petit nuage, savourant à l'avance les quelques heures que nous allions passer ensemble, quand un reniflement méprisant me ramena d'un seul coup sur terre.

Je tournai la tête et mes yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux topazes de Rosalie Hale. Elle se tenait au pied de l'escalier, fière, superbe, hiératique. Son regard me vrillait sans ciller, et avec une telle intensité que je me sentis aussitôt mal à l'aise.

Puis, sans dire un mot, en l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'éclipsa. Je vis Edward à mes côtés secouer la tête, sûrement en ayant capté quelques pensées peu avenantes à mon égard, avant de m'entraîner vers sa chambre.

Comme à chaque fois que je venais chez lui, celle-ci était aménagée de manière à m'être plus confortable, le principal changement étant le majestueux lit double qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Je m'assis au bord d'un air dépité. Il dû remarquer mon brutal changement d'humeur, se posa à mes côtés et me caressa doucement la main.

- Tu sais bien comment est Rosalie. Ne fais pas attention, ça finira par lui passer, _me souffla-t-il. _

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, et me contentai de hausser les épaules. Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait de la sorte avec moi, et je me demandai bien pourquoi cela m'affectait toujours autant.

Edward s'approcha de moi, chassant définitivement Rosalie de mes pensées.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, je n'était plus capable de rien, sinon de savourer son contact enivrant. Il se recula beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût, et quand j'ouvris les yeux il m'adressa un regard désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Lui demandai-je, frustrée._

- C'est Carlisle qui m'appelle. Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans une minute.

Sur ce il s'éclipsa, et je soupirai bruyamment. Les tête à tête avec Edward se faisaient rares en ce moment, et je redoutai déjà ce qu'il allait m'annoncer cette fois-ci.

Comme pour confirmer mes craintes il revint bientôt, mais pour me dire qu'il partait. Une urgence, paraît-il. La raison m'était bien égale, et je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite ses explications. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est que nos projets tombaient à l'eau, encore une fois. La déception devait se lire sur mon visage car il ajouta, inquiet :

- Ça va aller, Bella ?

- Bien sûr. Je comprends, vas-y, c'est sûrement très important.

J'étais surement plus sarcastique que sincère, mais il ne releva pas. Il me promis de rentrer dans la matinée, et je n'eus droit qu'à un léger baiser avant qu'il s'en aille.

Il était convenu que je reste quand même dormir chez lui. Après tout, j'avais prévenu Charlie que je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, et je ne me voyais pas débarquer à la maison et lui expliquer pourquoi ma soirée était annulée.

Je me retrouvai donc seule dans ce grand lit fait pour deux, tournant et me retournant pendant des heures sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

J'en voulais un peu à Edward, même si je savais bien que ma réaction était plus qu'égoïste. Carlisle avait sûrement plus besoin de lui que moi. Malgré ça, je commençais à désespérer de voir nos rendez-vous écourtés si brutalement.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, quand un un léger bruit de porte ouverte puis refermée me fit sursauter.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisai où je me trouvai, c'est à dire seule, dans un repaire de vampire complètement isolé dans les bois. Je me redressai dans le lit, le cœur battant et attentive au moindre son, lorsque je vis apparaître la silhouette de Rosalie à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je restais comme figée, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de la regarder en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, d'abord parce que je croyais tout le monde parti, ensuite parce qu'elle était bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir entrer dans cette chambre. Évidemment, je ne dis pas un mot, espérant qu'elle s'expliquerait d'elle-même.

Mais elle ne dit rien, elle non plus, et resta un long moment à me fixer, parfaitement immobile. Son visage était, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne transcrivait pas un profond dégoût à mon égard, totalement inexpressif.

Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la première fois que je la voyais d'aussi près, ou alors pendant aussi longtemps, toujours est-il qu'elle me sembla sur le moment être encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Les rayons de lune qui filtraient par la fenêtre venaient éclairer son visage, lui donnant un aspect aussi irréel que sublime. Ses yeux étaient cette nuit-là d'un doré chaud et profond, à peine plus foncés que ses cheveux qui glissaient en boucles légères sur sa poitrine. La robe courte qu'elle portait dénudait ses genoux et une partie de ses cuisses, et la couleur sombre du tissu faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau.

Je songeai un instant que je devais offrir une bien piètre apparence en miroir à la beauté et à la grâce de Rosalie. Mes cheveux étaient ébouriffés après toutes ses heures à chercher le sommeil, mes boucles défaites, et je n'étais vêtue que d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'une culotte noire, choisie d'avantage pour son confort que pour son esthétisme.

Je fus soulagée que Rosalie ne puisse pas voir à travers les draps.

J'ignorais avec quelle expression je la regardais, mais je devais sûrement afficher un air surpris et stupide qui la faisait rire intérieurement. Je rougis à la pensée qu'elle puisse me trouver ridicule.

Je n'en fus pas très sûre, mais il me sembla la voir esquisser un sourire du coin des lèvres, seulement avant que je puisse m'en assurer, elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

Sur le moment, j'eus l'impression que mon esprit s'était déconnecté. Je n'arrivais même pas à m'étonner de ce qui était en train de se passer, je ne sentais que ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, avec une délicatesse que je n'aurais jamais imaginée de sa part.

Son haleine me parut incroyablement érotique, et emportée par l'ivresse de ce contact, je pressai sans réfléchir mon corps contre le sien.

Elle me repoussa violemment et je repris d'un seul coup contact avec la réalité. Le rouge me monta aux joues quand je réalisai l'audace dont je venais de faire preuve.

Je commençai à balbutier quelques mots, mais en une seconde, elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur mes genoux, pris mon visage entre ses mains froides et emprisonna une nouvelle fois mes lèvres entre les siennes.

Le baiser était plus passionné qu'avant, plus vorace aussi. Elle ne tarda pas à sortir sa langue et m'en caressa les lèvres. Bien que n'étant pas encore très expérimentée, je compris le message et entrouvris la bouche. Je ne sursautai même pas lors de la rencontre avec sa langue glacée.

Je me délectai de ce contact grisant et de son arôme divin. Jamais Edward ne m'avait embrassée comme ça. Jamais je n'avais senti ce feu brûlant me dévorer jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Des désirs et des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues me firent perdre le peu de contrôle qui me restait, et je m'enhardis suffisamment pour oser passer mes bras autour de ses épaules, afin de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux dorés.

Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là, à m'embrasser passionnément, mais ça m'était bien égal. Ma raison s'était complètement tue, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me laissai guider que par mes sens, savourant ce moment improbable,

Elle s'écarta une nouvelle fois de moi, cette fois avec un sourire que je n'avais pas rêvé, mi-moqueur mi-aguicheur. Le regard planté dans le mien, elle fit lentement passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête.

Je restai bouche-bée à l'admirer. Son corps était magnifique. Il semblait taillé dans le marbre pur, chaque parcelle était criante de perfection. Sa taille était superbement marquée, son ventre musclé, et ses seins paraissaient ronds et fermes, à demi-masqués dans une alléchante lingerie à dentelles.

Mes pensées m'étonnaient moi-même. Il ne m'étais encore jamais arrivé de désirer une fille. A vrai dire, la seule personne dont j'avais jamais eu envie, c'était Edward. Et pourtant j'étais là, à la regarder comme la 8ème merveille du monde, et à descendre mon regard vers sa poitrine scandaleusement mise en valeur par cet indécent soutien-gorge rose.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Son ton de reproche me fit sursauter. De toute évidence, mon inexpérience l'agaçait, aussi décida-t-elle de prendre les choses en main. Elle glissa une main derrière ma nuque et attira mon visage entre ses deux seins.

Au début je n'osai pas faire un geste, puis, hésitante, je commençais à l'embrasser. Je suivis de mes lèvres ces courbes qui me captivaient tant, puis le contour de son soutien-gorge, lentement, pendant qu'elle me caressait les cheveux. Je finis par oser sortir ma langue et explorais la partie découverte de sa poitrine, avant de m'aventurer à la lécher par-dessus la lingerie.

Elle m'allongea sur le dos et déchira sans ménagement mon débardeur, me laissant juste en culotte. Elle resta un moment à me regarder, promenant ostensiblement son regard sur ma poitrine nue, ce qui me mit affreusement mal à l'aise. Puis elle se pencha sur moi, déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et s'attaqua à mon cou.

Je frémis immédiatement, car malgré tout le plaisir que me procuraient ses lèvres dans cet endroit si sensible, je n'oubliai pas que Rosalie était un vampire, et que je me trouvais dans une position pour le moins délicate. Mais je crois bien que le danger de la situation m'excitait encore plus, et plutôt que de m'écarter je lui tendis ma gorge.

Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue mais elle avait retiré son soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine se frottait à la mienne à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, et le contact de ce corps féminin propagea une douce chaleur dans mon bas-ventre.

Elle descendit le long de mon cou tout en m'embrassant, jusqu'à arriver entre mes seins. Là elle passa sa langue sur mon sein droit, insista autour de la zone sensible quelques instants pour faire monter mon désir, puis finalement s'attaqua au téton. Elle posa sa main sur mon deuxième sein, le caressa, le pressa et le malaxa pour me faire éprouver autant de plaisir de chaque côté.

Je ne pouvais que gémir sous ses gestes experts, lui offrant mon corps. J'étais tout à elle, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de moi et j'adorais ça.

Sa main lâcha mon sein et rampa sur mon ventre, avant de se glisser sous ma culotte. Mon souffle devint encore plus rauque au contact de ses doigts sur la partie la plus intime de mon corps, et je me cambrai vers elle pour l'inviter à continuer ses caresses. Elle s'amusa un instant de mon empressement, puis ôta la pièce de tissu et entra en moi, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

Elle ne tarda par à ajouter un deuxième doigt, et commença un va-et-vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, alternant le rythme à sa guise pour faire durer mon plaisir. Elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre, et moi qui suis d'ordinaire si discrète, je m'entendis lui souffler que j'aimais ça, et la supplier de continuer.

Voyant que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, elle retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa langue. Elle releva brusquement mes jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules, puis explora chaque recoin de mon intimité, s'enfonçant encore plus en moi et me donnant de vigoureux coups de langue qui m'amenèrent au bord de l'extase.

L'orgasme arriva d'un seul coup, avec tellement de force que j'agrippai les draps à m'en faire mal aux mains. Mon corps tout entier se tendit, traversé par une vague de plaisir brûlante et intense. Je n'étais même plus capable de crier, je ne pouvais que ressentir cette jouissance extrême qui bouillonnait en moi, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

Quand les soubresauts se calmèrent, je relâchai tous mes muscles et me laissai retomber mollement sur l'oreiller, respirant fort, le front couvert de sueur. Je me sentis alors terriblement fatiguée, vidée, comblée. Rosalie s'allongea à côté de moi, et je me rappelle de ses doigts glacés chassant de mon visage quelques mèches trempées. La dernière chose que je sentis avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ce fut le baiser frais et délicat qu'elle déposa sur mon front.

* * *

**On a pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire sur Twilight, ni de faire des yuri d'ailleurs. C'était une sorte de double défi.**

**Étant nous-mêmes deux filles hétéros, c'est sûr qu'il nous est plus facile d'imaginer le désir de deux mecs l'un pour l'autre plutôt que deux filles.**

**Mais ce couple nous a vraiment inspirées, elles feraient un pairing très sexy...**

* * *

**Les jumelles du Cheshire**


End file.
